I'm Here For You
by divergentlover523
Summary: Eliza is the Glade's first girl, but will that be a problem? Will they accept her? And what about when she notices a certain Glader, and he notices her? Terrible at summaries, but a good story!
1. Chapter 1

I woke up seeing nothing but black. I felt myself sitting on cool metal. I hear a sound that sounds like metal grinding against metal. I felt myself moving upwards, and it took a while before finally realizing I was in a box, or elevator. I couldn't remember anything. Nothing at all. Questions swarmed in my mind._ Where am I going? How did I get here? Did I have any siblings? What happens to my parents? How old am I? Why don't i remember anything? What is my name?_

_Eliza._ I blink, taken aback. _That must be my name_, I thought in my head. I feel around, and see there are crates, some big and some small. My eyes start to adjust, so I can now see a little better, but just make out some shapes. The box is big enough that I can stand up. I try to do just that, stand up, but the box goes up fast and sends me against the corner of the box. It slows again and I bring my knees up to my chest, my long unknown color of hair blocking my face.

I want to cry, but no tears came. I shiver because of how cold it is in here, and also because of my short sleeved shirt.

After about twenty-five minutes of endless darkness, I can feel the box start to slow down, but it soon goes impossibly fast. My heart starts beating like crazy. Sweat collects on the palms of my hands. A bead of cold sweat goes down the side of my face even though it's cold I here. Then it goes to a stop, throwing me forward, and I luckily catch myself with my hands.

"Someone...help...me!" I scream, my voice becoming raw with each scream. Another bead of sweat goes down my face as my heart beats impossibly fast.

I hear metal screeching, and I instantly panic. I hide behind one of the big crates, so whoever is above will not be able to see me. Light enters through the ceiling. I hear grunts of effort from people. I shield my face with my hands as the light blinds me. I hear voices from above, some deeper than others.

"Where is the Shank?"

"Your the Shank."

"Come on out, we won't bite, much."

"I bet he's crying and klunkin' his pants."

"Who knows...maybe he just klunk his pants."

"Stop hidin' Greenie."

I feel my eyebrows knit together in confusion. _Klunk, Shank, Greenie..._ I don't remember these words.

I slowly come out behind the crate with my heart still beating fast. I look up and see a boy leaning over the box while holding a rope. He has long, blond hair and brown eyes. He looks like he is seventeen, tall, and muscular. When he see's me he looks shocked.

"What's with the hold up Newt!" Someone shouts from above.

The boy, Newt, says still in shock, "It's a girl!"

Suddenly, voices all shout responds.

"I call dibs!"

"What does she look like?"

"Is she hot!?"

"Hurry and take her out of the box, she must be scared out of her mind!"

My face scrunched up in disgust with them calling 'dibs' on me. Though I actually thought the last comment was kind of them to at least say, because it was true. I was scared, and I'm not afraid to admit it.

"Come on here. We won't hurt you. I promise." Newt said in a calming voice, and I found myself trusting his words.

I hesitantly stepped forward and took his hand sending sparks through my body, and I can tell he felt it to, but I decide to ignore it. It's probably nothing. I put both hands on the rope, slightly climbing up the rope, while they pull me up.

Once I get on my feet again I look around to see where I'm at. There are big, huge walls on all sides of us, all open. There is thick ivy all over the walls. This place looks a few times bigger than a football field. I spot animals like pigs and cows in wooden pens. In a corner, there is a forest. The thinnest trees are at the front, and thickest are at the back. In another corner is a garden. There are many plants like corn, tomato plants, fruit trees. Near another corner was a wooden building that looked like it was going to fall at any moment. The ground looks like it was made of stone blocks, a lot of them filled with long grasses and weeds. I spot a greasy iron pole with a wooden bench next to it. There is a multicolored flag on top of the pole, hanging limply. The sky is blue with no clouds at all.

A dark-skinned boy who looks to be seventeen says, "Welcome to the Glade."

My mind spins in confusion with many questions, all I want is answers. "The...the Glade?"

I look around at all the people. I realize one thing, I am the only girl here. All of them are boys. There seem to be around fifty to sixty boys here.

"Yes Greenie, this is the Glade. This is were we eat, where we sleep, where we work, and where we live. Names Alby." He says, and sticks out his hand, which I shake.

"Do you remember your name?" Alby says.

"Eliza." I say in a whisper, still unsure that's my name, but once I have a feeling it is I say I louder. "Eliza. My name is Eliza."

Something pops in my mind. A memory.

_"Oh Eliza...Why are you lying to me? Tell me the truth or we'll inject you with the Flare," this man says. He has thin black hair combed across a pale, bald head; a long nose, twisted slightly to the right, and brown eyes. He is wearing nothing but white. White pants, shirt, shoes, socks. All white. The name Ratman pops in my head._

_He slaps me, and I take a few steps back, shock filling my eyes. I look at Ratman with surprized eyes. I can't see an ounce of guilt in his eyes. Then, someone knocks him down._

_The boy has brown hair and is pretty muscular. I can't get a good look at his face though. He seems familiar, like I've know him for a long time. The name Thomas pops in his head, just like it did with Ratman's. He holds down Ratman by the shoulders, then says in a voice filled with hate,"Leave Eliza alone Ratman. She isn't lying. She doesn't know anything."_

_Ratman nods, eyes showing he is scared. Thomas releases him and stands up. Ratman runs away. Thomas looks at me and smiles, a genuine smile that reaches his eyes._

_"Thank you Thomas." I say while taking deep breaths. I walk up to him and kiss his cheek. He blushes, but is still smiling._

I am taken aback by the memory. "Eliza! Greenie you in there?" A voice, Alby, says.

I blink a few times. "Yea, I'm fine." I say, a small smile on my face.

**Hey Gladers! I really hope you like the story! Please review!**


	2. So sorry, but it's not an update!

**Hey Gladers! This is not an update, sorry, but I must let y'all know something. If you followed or favorite this story, you'll have to do it again. I was deleting a story, but being the clumsy person I am, I accidentally deleted this one (Thank goodness for recovery)! So any of you who did follow/favorite it the first ime, it got deleted:-(**

**~divergentlover523**


	3. Chapter 2

"Alright you slintheads! Get back to work, and no one will mess or bother Eliza! Now hurry or else I'll cut break time in half!" Alby yells.

Everyone scurries across the Glade to their jobs, some looking back at me with hungry eyes which brings me chills. Luckily for me, Newt glares at them and they continue to whatever job they have.

Alby mutters something to Newt, and Newt nods. "Find Chuck, he'll show you around. We need to have a gathering. Chuck's a wee little fat shank, but one of the nicest kids here." Newt says, nodding at me with a smile before going off with Alby.

I look around the Glade and try to find the boy known as Chuck. My eyes skim through every boy, memorizing their faces only, their names unknown to me. Then finally I spot him, at least I thing it's him. He looks like he's twelve or thirteen, and he's chubby with brown curly hair. He's over by of what I assume is the kitchen, picking up trash around the Glade, or what there is. I barely noticed how well kept the Glade is. I would have thought it would've been messier.

I walk over to him, or more like jogged. He notices me and smiles at me, which I return. Once I'm in earshot I say,"Hello. You must be Chuck. Alby and Newt said for you to show me around."

Chuck's smile gets bigger, almost like he's happy to be wanted somewhere which makes me sad. I wonder how they treat him. He puts the trash in the trash bag, then faces me. "Yup, your right, I'm Chuck. You must be the new Greenie, you can stick with me, I'll be your friend. Here in the Glade, you want to have friends. Just be careful who you choose as your friends," says Chuckles, "you must be hungry. You sit at a tree and I'll go get us food, and remember, you can count on Chuck."

Chuck winks then scurries off to the kitchen. Chuckles seems nicer and happier that most of the boys. He was talking a bit fast, but I can tell he was excited. I have a feeling I just made a new friend. I can feel a smile crawling it's way on my lips. I feel crazy right now. I woke up in a dark box, not knowing anything but my name, and now I'm in a place I know nothing about, surrounded by teenage boys.

I spot a tree at the edge of the forest, not too far from where Chuck was. It's like all the other trees at the edge of the forest: almost dead looking, but not completely. Something that will do for now. I sit down with my back against the almost soft bark. I brings my knees up to my body and wrap my arms around them. My brown wavy hair goes in front of my face, it's past my shoulders by a few inches, maybe three to five inches past. I wonder what I look like, besides knowing my hair color and that I'm wearing shorts and a red tank top.

My mind wonders to this place, the Glade. Who put us in here? What's out there, beyond the Glade? Is the world still like it is as I remember it, or is it different? Then my thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their voice.

I look up expecting to see Chuck, but instead I see someone else. A thick, heavily muscled Asian kid with black hair. His tight shirtsleeves rolled up to show off his biceps. By just looking at him you can tell he's tired. I smile up at him and say,"Hello."

He looks taken aback by what I said, like he was expecting for me to be some kind of diva. He smiles back and says,"Hello. You must be the girl all the shanks are talkin' about. I'm Minho, Keeper of the Runners." He extends his hand for me to shake, which I take.

A sudden question pops in my head."How do you people treat Chuck?"

He goes quiet for a moment, thinking. Finally after a long quiet moment he says, "We treat the poor shank pretty bad, but only because he gets on our nerves sometimes. But Chuck's not as bad as Gally. I'm sure you'll meet the shank sooner or later." He looks over his shoulder, looking for something. "I better go, but nice meeting ya..." He raises his eyebrows, clearly asking for my name.

"Eliza," I say.

He nods, "Nice to meet ya Eliza."

He jogs off towards the kitchen to get something to eat, I assume. What he just said about how people treat Chuck makes my blood boil. Chuck's just a kid, and so what if he gets on their nerves, Chuck's stuck here just like all of them. Just then Chuck comes out of the kitchen with two sandwiches. When I'm in earshot Chuckles says, "Frypan wasn't too happy that I invaded his kitchen before lunch time-"

Chuck was suddenly cut off by an ear-splitting scream that runs chills up my back. My eyes widen in terror of all the possibilities of what could've caused the scream. Chuck, on the other hand, pretends as if he didn't just hear it. I look around the Glade and notice a lot of the boys are acting the same way Chuck did, while others are running to the homestead.

I take deep breaths to calm down. When I feel my heart is beating normal again, I say to Chuck, "What was that?" My eyes are still wide in terror. I reach for one of the sandwiches with a shaky hand.

Chuck sits down beside me. "That's just Ben. _They_ got him." He then takes a bite out of his sandwich.

"Who's _they_?" I ask.

Chuck is too focused on his sandwich, so it gives me a higher advantage of getting some answers with him being too distracted. To my luck Chuck says, "The Grievers. They always come out at night after the walls close. Grievers are these hideous monsters. I'm sure Newt will show you them sooner or later." Chucks eyes widen at what he just said, knowing he gave me some answers.

"Please don't tell anyone I told you... Shank." Chuck says.

Chuck sounds serious for the first time, besides for him still getting used to the words the Gladers use.

"Don't worry Chuck, you can count on me-" I almost get to finish the sentence, only to get cut off by a loud boom, making me jump.

A horrible grinding sound erupted through the air, the ground shaking like an earthquake. I immediately panicked and looked around for the source of the noise. Then I spot it, it's impossible not to notice. The walls surrounding the Glade, the huge massive walls of stone, were _moving_, trapping us in. On all four sides, they meet together, the ground finally going still.

I look at Chuck, disbelieving what I just saw. "The walls," says Chuck, " close every night and open everyday. You'll get used to it. Now come on, we better find Newt and Alby to see where you'll sleep."

Chuck and I stand up, trying to find Newt and Alby, while all the while I'm still trying to process what just happens.

**Hey Gladers!**

**PLEASE READ!**

**OK, so if you added this story to favorites or followed, you'll need to follow/favorite again. I was deleting a story, but being the clumsy person I am, I accidentally deleted this story (THANK GOODNESS FOR RECOVERY!)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Gladers! OK, so thank you EVERYONE for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Every single one of you is awesome! OK, so I hope to have what Eliza looks like in this chapter, but it might be next chapter.**

It took Chuck and I a while to find them. While we were looking for them a thought crosses my mind, there's no wind here and the sun looks fake, it's more of an orange color than I remember. It's strange really, I remember what a book is, but I just don't remember a particular one. I remember what Ice Cream is, but not a particular flavor or ever eating one. I'm pretty sure everyone else feels like that.

We found Alby and Newt walking to the kitchen for lunch, just like all the other hungry Gladers.

Chuck and I walked towards them, or more like speed walked while dodging the Gladers. "Newt, Alby. I was wondering were I was gonna sleep."

"Well since you came so late in the day you'll get the shucking tour tomorrow . After the tour Newt and I'll explain what's gonna happen to you since your the first girl." Alby said.

He didn't answer my question, but I decide that I'll find out after the tour. Newt nodded, basically agreeing with everything Alby said.

I was about to walk away with Chuck when I remembered something else I wanted to ask. "Oh, uh, do you think you have a mirror or anything where I could see what I look like?"

Alby looked at Newt, both of their eyebrows furrowing together in thought. Alby looked back at me then said, "There should be a buggin' mirror in the bathroom." He pointed to a building that was fairly small, with only one window of what I could tell, a piece of cloth on the other side of the window, blocking from seeing inside. It's made of stone with ivy on the walls. "Oh and you'll be sleeping in the shucking Homestead. Newt will buggin show you where it is."

I nod, smiling at them. "Thank you."

They both look taken aback by what I said; like no one has ever said thank you or smiled at them, and no one probably has.

They both smile and nod at me. I head off to the bathroom, Chuck following me. Once I'm there I say to Chuck, "You stay here and make sure no one comes in."

He nods and smiles. "You can count on Chuck."

I open the wooden door, it squeaking in the process. Once I close it being me I look around inside. It's small; only a shower, toilet, and sink. Above the sink is a small rectangular glass reflecting the wall nearest to me. I stand in front of it and am shocked.

I have long brown hair that ends at the end of my rib cage. The bottom half of my hair is dyed hot pink. I have fair skin, and the strangest eyes. I have hot pink eyes at the pupil, and dark brown eyes at the edge that meets the pink in the middle. I'm wearing a black tank top with a hot pink underneath, shorts that reach just above my knees, and black shoes.

I take a moment to get the memory of what I look like in my head, trying not to forget it. I turn away and head towards the door, opening it. Once I'm outside I notice the Gladers getting ready to sleep, most of them already asleep. Most of the Gladers, I notice, sleep outside. Did I tell spend that long in the bathroom? I say to Chuck, "Did anyone try to get in?"

He nods. "Not many though. Only two. By the way, if your wondering, you spent about half an hour in there."

I nod, "Thank you."

Chuck smiles at me, "Welcome. Come on, we need to find Newt so he can show you where you sleep."

We head off to find Newt. It doesn't take that long because he was standing outside the Homestead looking towards the sky.

Chuck stops. "I better go get to my sleeping bag. I'll see you in the morning shank."

"Goodnight Chuckles."

"Goodnight Eliza." He smiles and waves at me while I wave back.

I turn away from him and face Newt, his head snapping towards me to see who it is. He smile, "Hello Eliza. How do you like the bloody Glade so far?"

I stand beside him and shrug my shoulders. "It's alright. Gonna take me a while to get used to this place though."

He nods in understanding. "You'll get used to it soon. Come on, I better show you where you'll buggin sleep."

I follow him inside the Homestead, getting hello's from some Gladers. I just smile and say hi back. I look around, trying to get used to this place as much as I can. I see a picture of a lady hanging on a wall above a three legged table. A dusty vase on the table, the only decorations. There is a crooked staircase, the steps and railings twisted and angled in different directions. There is dark wallpaper on the walls, most of it peeling off.

He begins climbing the staircase, each step he takes makes a squeaking noise like he'll fall through at any moment. I begin following him scared in the process of falling through.

He stops at a door and gestures me inside. I enter through the doorway and look inside. No one is inside. There is only one bed inside, nothing else.

"This is were you'll sleep. If you want to sleep out you can, but I recommend sleeping in here. You'll be safer," Newt says behind me.

I nod. "Thank you Newt."

He smiles at me. "Welcome Greenie." He walks out, closing the door behind him.

I yawn. I sit down on the bed and take off my shoes. I lay down and stare at the ceiling. My mind is swarming with thoughts of this place. Before long, I find myself asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

_I am walking, but I can't see anything. Someone has my hand in theirs, and is guiding me to my destination. The hand is warm, and I give it a squeeze, getting one in return. I know who the person is. It's Thomas. I can hear the sound of our footsteps hitting against the tile floor._

_"Are we there yet?" I ask. It's strange. It's like I'm here, but at the same time I'm not. Words fly out of my mouth before I even know it. Same goes for every move I make. I know what this is. A memory._

_Thomas chuckles. "You've asked that many times. I'm never going to tell you. You'll have to find out for yourself. By the way, we're almost there if your wondering."_

_We walk the rest of the way in silence, but the silence is comfortable. He suddenly stops, making me run into his back. I take a few steps back as he opens, from what I can tell, a sliding door. He takes off my blindfold and-_

I wake up, my eyes popping open before I can finish the dream. I sigh in frustration, wanting to just go back to sleep to finish the dream. The room is still flooded in darkness, taking a while for my eyes to adjust. I yawn and rub my eyes. I stand up and look out the window. All the Gladers are still asleep, the sounds of snores filling the Glade. I hear the door open and I turn around to see Newt.

His smile is the brightest thing in here. I smile back, my smile just as wide. His smile gets bigger when he sees me smile, and I let out a soft chuckle. I walk up to him, meeting him halfway in the middle of the room.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I ask him, whispering.

"I'm here to show you something." Newt says. He grabs my hand and I feel sparks fly through my body. I know he felt it too because he smiles at me, making me blush.

He guides me out of the Homestead and through the Gladers until we reach the Maze walls. Up closer they make me feel so small. The thick ivy going up the stone walls. The missing pieces of stone in some parts. I find it amazing how something so big can move twice a day. Newt leads me over to a patch of ivy. He moves the ivy out of the way, and what I find is a window. It's dirty, but you can still see on the other side. The other side being the Maze.

Newt brings his face closer to the window searching for something. His eyes dark left and right until they land on something.

He brings his head back, leans closer to me to say something. "Look."

He leans back towards the window, only this time I do the same trying to see what he was looking at. I can see small red lights moving around, blinking. "What are we looking at?"

"You'll see it soon enough. Just look." Newt says, never taking his eyes off the window. A couple minutes passed before it changed.

An eerie light shone through the window casting different colors on Newt's face. My heartbeat quickened at the thought of what it could be.

"Out there's the Maze. Everything we do, our whole life, revolves around the Maze. There's a reason the buggin walls close every night. This is the reason why you should never go outside the Glade. Never go past the Maze walls." Newt said.

Newt stepped back still holding the ivy vines for me. I must look hesitant because Newt gives me a nod, telling me to look.

I did just that, leaning toward until my nose touched the surface of the glass. My breath caught in my throat at what I saw.

A large, huge creature the size of a cow but with no distinct shape twisted and seethed along the ground. I can see odd lights flashing from it, showing spikes and glistening flesh. There were wicked instruments sticking out of it's body like arms: a saw blade, a set of shears, and long rods that I have no idea what they are.

I took a step back, almost falling if it weren't for Newt. He caught me, his arms around my waist, and lifting me back up.

When I caught my breath I say, "What is that thing?"

"Grievers. The walls protect us at night from the shanks. They always come out at night. That's why you should never go outside the buggin Glade unless Alby tells you to." Newt says, completely serious this time.

I nod and smile at him, my heart still racing with fear. "Okay."

He smiles back and nods. "Good that. Now come on, you better get back to sleep. You'll need it for your first buggin job tomorrow. I'll walk you to your room."

I nod, still smiling. "Okay."

The walk is silent, mostly because of the sleeping Gladers, snoring away.

Once we reach the Homestead I ask Newt, "What did y'all say at the Gathering?"

"We just made a few bloody rules because your a girl, the only girl, like no one can mess with you or else the shuck will be bloody banished. We didn't make many new shucking rules. I think that's the only bloody one." He shrugs his shoulders and puts his hands in his pockets.

"What do you mean by banished?"

"Well a banishing is when some bloody Glader hurt another Glader. As the bloody doors close we push the Glader into the Maze. They die after that. No one has survived a night in the Maze."

I realize we are at the door. We both stand in front of the door, and he leans against it. I take a step forward and also lean against it so we are only a few inches apart. "Thank you for catching me earlier."

I do something that I can't believe I did. I kiss his cheek. I notice a slight blush rid in his cheeks. I can't believe I just did that. I barely even know him, and I just met him, literally, but it's weird, I feel like I've known him forever.

He smiles at me, a genuine smile. "Goodnight Eliza."

"Goodnight Newt. I'll see you in the morning."

I open my door and lean against it once it's closed. I'm pretty sure my smile can't get any wider. I go back to sleep with a smile on my face.

**+-+PAGE BREAK+-+**

I am currently sitting at a table with Chuck, eating breakfast. For the rest of the night the dream I didn't get to finish never came back to me. Maybe it will tonight. I can't help be curious of what happened. What was Thomas gonna show me?

Chuck rambles on of little nothings, just being Chuck. I have come to realize that Chuck is the youngest Glader here. How can just take away his childhood?

"Eliza! Are you listening!" I hear Chuck's voice which brings be out of my thoughts.

I snap my head up. "What? Of course I'm listening. If anything I'm doing nothing but listening."

Chuckles here laughs, his voice higher than the other Gladers because of his age.

"Eliza!" I hear Alby's voice from behind me.

Chuck's laughter has died down as Alby comes nearer.

I snap my head up. "Yea?"

"Come on, the tour starts now." Alby holds out a hand to help me up, which I take. I take a deep breath, ready to memorize the bloody Glade.

**Hey Gladers! Okay, I would like to thank anyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorites this story.**

**Oh and what do you think about Eliza's dream? You'll have to wait till the next two or less chapters to find out what ends up happening. Stay awesome Gladers(Like Always)!**


	6. Chapter 5

"This here is the Box. Every week we get supplies, has never failed. Every month we get a new Greenie, usually a boy. Your the first girl here, and some of these buggin shanks haven't seen a girl in a year or more, so be careful," Alby says in a serious tone, which is normal, but this time you could tell he meant it.

I nodded as a response, understanding. He continues, "If you are wondering, you can't escape through the Box. We already tried it. Buggin shank got cut in half, and you can find the shank at the bugging graveyard in the back of the Deadheads. There are three main rules in the Glade. Do your part. If you don't work you'll get sad, and we can't have that. Next, never hurt another Glader. If we ain't got trust we ain't got nothing. If you do hurt another Glader you'll most likely be banished. Now the most important rule, never go outside the Maze walls. Ever. If you do you'll get punished. Only Runners are allowed to go outside the Maze.

"There are four sections of the Glade. Gardens, Blood House, Homestead, and Deadheads. Each day your gonna work for a Keeper until we find what you do best."

Alby then walks over to the Blood House, with me following him. I decide that now is the perfect time to ask him what went on at the Gathering.

"So what happened at the Gathering?"

"Made a couple buggin rules like if your in the bathroom, no one can go inside or basically near it. We decided to treat you like any other Greenie. Ya know like do your job daily and all that klunk." He shrugs his shoulders.

I nod, understanding. We enter the Blood House, and I can already tell this isn't the place for me. "Greenie this is Winston, Keeper of the Blood House."

I shake hands with Winston. Alby goes off to who knows where while I start working for the slicers. I could tell you that it was definitely not the job for me.

•-**•PAGE BREAK•-•**

Right now I am eating lunch with Chuck. Alby just told me that I'll be working in the Gardens after lunch. Working in the Gardens doesn't seem so bad.

"Eliza how do you like the Glade?" Chuck asks, his voice filled with curiosity.

I smile softly at him. "It's actually not so bad."

His eyes suddenly sparkle with an idea. "We should pull a prank after dinner."

I smile at him, chuckling softly. "I think that's a fantastic idea Chuck. I wonder what would happen if we prank Gally."

He laughs, setting his almost all eaten sandwich down. "It would be funny to see, but-" He suddenly gets cut off by a loud piercing noise ringing through the Glade. I quickly put my hands over my ears and look around me. Some boys have their hands over their ears like me, but instead of being scared they are confused and surprised. Everyone rushes to the Box, so I decide to follow them. I lost Chuck already so I try to look for Newt. I spot him jogging towards the Box, his limp noticeable. I jog over to him, wanting to know why everyone is so surprised and confused. "Newt! What's going on!" I yell over the noise.

"We're getting a bloody Greenie!" He shouts over the noise.

The loud piercing noise stops. My eyes widen in shock as I remember what Alby told me this morning. We only get a new Greenie every month, and I just came yesterday.

I find myself at the front of the crowd, near the Box. Alby and Newt are right beside me. All the Gladers are anxiously waiting for the new Greenie to arrive. I'm pretty sure everyone knows it'll be a boy, but I can hear whispers of Gladers having hope that it might be a girl.

After thirty long minutes, the Box finally stops with a loud clank of metal. Alby and Newt open the doors of the Box and look inside. They seem shocked and surprised at what they are seeing. The whole Glade is quiet right now. "Greenie, come here." Alby says motioning for me to look inside the Box.

I do as told, and am also shocked and surprised at what I find.

A little girl about four or five years old is in the Box. She has short brown hair, brown eyes, and is wearing a blue shirt and jeans. She has tears streaming down her face and is whimpering slightly, looking scared. Newt whispers in my ear, "Go down there and try to calm her down. You could most likely calm her down the most out of all these shanks." It brings chills down my spine and I look at his perfect face. _No Eliza, focus_, I say to myself in my head. I nod and go down to get her.

She backs up into the corner when I come down. "It's alright. We're not gonna hurt you. You can trust us," I say in a soft voice. She calms down enough and nods her head quickly. She holds her arms up and I chuckle softly. This brings a small smile to her face. I lift her up and hand her to Newt. A rope comes down for me, and the Gladers pull me up.

When I'm out of the Box I see almost all the Gladers giving sympathetic looks to the little girl. Alby kneels down and says to the little girl, "Welcome to the Glade. My names Alby. Do you remember your shucking name?"

The little girl giggles at the word 'shucking', never having heard it before. She says in the sweetest and softest voice I have ever heard, or remember hearing, "My name's Rose."

I smile. I can hear a few aww's from the crowd of Glader's. Alby actually smiles, and says to the Gladers, "All right you shank! Get back to lunch then head to work!" Alby turns to Newt and I and say, "Okay, you two shanks will show Rose around the Glade and make sure she's safe." Newt and I both nod, understanding completely. The Glade isn't a place for a little kid.

Newt and I kneel down to Rose. Newt says, "Alright Rose, I'm Newt and this is Eliza. We are gonna show you around the bloody Glade."

Rose giggles at hearing another strange word and nods. Newt and I take her on a quick tour of the Glade.

Whenever Newt thought I wasn't looking he looked at me and smiled. Whenever he smiles I get butterflies in my stomach and can't help to smile back. _What's going on with me?_

Rose asked some questions, but not much. She's so adorable! I almost squealed when she talked. After the tour Alby asked for her so he could keep her occupied. Newt and I went to the Gardens to work. "Eliza, does she look familiar to you?"

I shake my head no. "Nope." I rest my head on his shoulder because I'm tired, but he rest his head on my head and puts his hand on my waist, bringing me closer to him. I mentally squeal inside, and I try my best to hide my huge smile. _This day can't get any better._

**Hello Gladers! I am so sorry that this took longer than usual. My phone fell in the sink, so I put in rice. I started the next chapter on my phone, so I tried my best to rewrite the chapter on my tablet. I ended up deleting it and working on the chapter I originally wrote.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and followers.**

**Newtie- There was a little Newt/OC stuff in this chapter, but not much. I am not so sure when it will happen again, but it should be soon.**


	7. Chapter 6

_-I gasp in shock at what I see. A huge balcony decorated with beautiful plants, a variety of different color flowers on them. Above is a stunning dark blue night sky. Millions of stars twinkle in the sky. A bright moon standing out, shining it's light on this messed up world. I look at Thomas and ask, "How'd you do this?"_

_He smiles softly at me, and hugs me. I immediately hug him back. His hot breath tickles my ear as he answers, "The balcony has always been here. I just decided to decorate it and show it to you." He pulls back and smiles softly at me. I already know that he did this for me. "Thank you," I reply softly._

_He takes my hand in his and we both walk to the edge. There's a piece of glass and with it I can see myself. The blue ends of my hair, and my blue and brown eyes. I have unique eyes. Whatever color I dye my hair my eyes change with color. It's strange and weird at the same time. I can see a scar that my hair hides, and I know I have more. I'm not perfect, but no one is. We each have are own flaws. I can spot a beauty mark on my cheek._

_"I know you like Teresa. When will you ask her out? She has been practically drooling over you, and you told me you like someone that is close to you. So it has to be her." I say honestly._

_He shakes his head and looks at me with a huge smile on his face. "I don't like Teresa. I see her nothing more as a sister or best friend. You were right about me liking someone close to me. I think I may be in love with them."_

_I just barely realize that we are only an inch apart. Something suddenly clicks in my mind. It's me he's talking about. Teresa and I are the only one's close to Thomas. I realize that we are both leaning in. Before I know it his lips meet mine, and we are both kissing back._

_**Before I know what's happening the memory/dream dissolves and another replaces it.**_

_Thomas and I are in a room alone. He has tears streaming down his face and I can feel tears streaming down mine, too. His bottom lip quivers as he speaks. "I don't want to and I'm sure you don't either..."_

_"...but we have to, " I finish for him. I've always known that I'll be going in the Maze, and Thomas did too. He took the risk of getting his heart broken by just having a crush on me. Two weeks from now I have to go into the Maze. _

_"I don't want to break up with you. I love you Eliza." Thomas then smashes his lips to mine. I know I shouldn't, but I kiss him back. _

_After what seems like only a second I pull back to breath. I rest my forehead on his. "I love you too Thomas, but we don't have a choice. I'll see you again." I kiss him one last time before walking out the door, looking back at him for a second, before continuing out the door._

I wake up drenched in sweat. I try to take deep breaths to calm down. While doing this I look around me, slowly sitting up. I look to my left and see little Rose sleeping peaceful. Alby decided that Rose is gonna sleep with me since we are both girls. He thinks that she'll be safer with me. Alby seems to really care for Rose, like he's her little sister. I find it adorable.

Rose twist around so she's facing up and slowly opens her eyes. She quint's, trying to see who it is in the darkness. "What are you doing up Rose?" I ask softly.

She shrugs. "I can't sleep." I lay down next to her and hug her. She clings to me like she's holding on for dear life. I stroke her hair as she asks, "Why can't I remember anything?" Sadness fills her voice as she speaks. I feel bad for Rose and Chuck, too. They are so young, especially Rose. They don't deserve to be stuck in here.

"I don't know. We all can't remember anything. We all got here the same way as you did. I'm sure you'll remember something in a few days." I speak softly to her as I continue to stroke her hair.

"Eliza, do you think I have a family out of here," Rose speaks in her soft voice.

"I don't know. Maybe, but I can assure you that you have a family right here, the Gladers. We are all family if you think about it." It's true. The Gladers are like one big family, adding a new member each month.

She sniffles and I feel tears dropping on to my shirt. I let her cry on me as I try to calm her down. She eventually does, falling into a deep sleep. I soon find myself doing the same thing.

•**-•PAGE BREAK•-•**

I wake up to seeing a tiny bit of light flooding the room. Rose is still on me, still fast asleep. I carefully pry her off of me and rest her on the bed, covering her up after with the blanket. I get out of bed and look out the window into the Glade, my home. A few Gladers are getting up, mostly the Runners and Frypan.

I hear a soft knock and the door opening. I look behind me to see Newt standing there with his long blond hair messy. He smiles softly at me before speaking. "Hey love, how's Rose?"

I smile softly back at him. "She's fine. She woke up during the middle of the night, but she's fine. What are you doing up so early?"

He chuckles softy. "I always wake up early." He takes two long strides towards me. He whispers in my ear in a deep voice, bringing chills down my spine, "What about you, love?"

I smile at him and chuckle for some reason. "I can't even answer that."

He chuckles just as Rose begins to wake up. We both look towards her as she opens her eyes. She looks at us for a while before giggling softly. "You two would make a cut couple."

Newt and I step away from each other, both of us trying to hide our blush. I'll admit I have a small crush on Newt, but I doubt he likes me back. He might though, but only time will tell.

She giggles even more at our reaction. Newt decides to speak first. "Rose you will be spending the day with Zart."

She nods. "Okay." She gets up and runs towards us with little legs. I literally almost squeal at how adorable she looks. I can tell Newt feels the same.

We exit the Homestead and go drop off Rose with Zart. He was happy to watch over the Glade's youngest Greenie. As Newt and I walk away he begins to explain what we are doing. "Minho had this amazing idea to play a game called truth or dare. We've never played it before. Minho is gonna explain the bloody game when all of us shanks get there."

I look over to him and see that he has no idea what the shuck the game is. I can't blame him, I don't know either.

While we're walking Newt puts his hand around my waist and brings me to him. I rest my head on his shoulder, like yesterday, and he does the same. There's a comfortable silence between us; the sounds of Gladers getting ready to work. "After the bloody game we're gonna have to go back to work."

I nod letting him know I heard what he said. We enter the Homestead. I take my head off his shoulder, but he doesn't let go of my waist. Newt guide me up the messed up stairs and to the room. He takes his hand off my waist and open's the door for me. I say a quick thank you before looking to see who's playing.

It's just Alby, Minho, Newt, and me. Not that big, but I'm actually excited to play this game. Minho clears his throat and begins to talk.

"Okay, so a person will ask another person truth or dare. If you refuse to answer a truth or be a shank and not do a dare, you have to remove a piece of clothing. Socks and shoes do not count."

Alby, Newt, and I nod our heads understanding the shucking game. "Alright since I thought of the game I'm going shucking first," Minho says. "Eliza, truth or dare." Minho has a huge smile plastered on his face which can only mean one thing. He's up to no good.

I gulp with my eyes wide. "Dare," I say confidence swarming inside me.

"I dare you to kiss me." Minho says while smirking. Out of the corner of my eye I see Alby smirking and chucking. Newt on the other hand looks mad. If looks could kill Minho would be dead fast. An idea suddenly pops into my head. I smile flirtingly at Minho. "All right."

I could see Alby looking so shocked I'm sure he kluncked his pants. Newt practically has steam coming out of his ears. His whole face is red and you can hear his deep breaths. Minho has a huge smirk plastered on his face. I stand up and walk towards Minho. When I get to him I bring my hand up towards my lips and smack his across the face. It's not so hard that'll leave a mark, though. He looks shocked and I go sit back down in my spot. Alby and Newt are laughing, and soon enough Minho and I are joining in.

After calming down I ask, " Alby truth or dare."

He thinks about it for a while before saying, " Truth."

I think about it for a moment trying to think of an amazing truth. I get a huge smile on my face. "Do you like or love another Glader? And if so then who?"

All of the color drains out of his face. He quickly takes off his shirt, leaving him shirtless. He looks around until his eyes land on Newt. He smirks and says, "Newt truth or dare."

Newt's eyes go wide before saying with confidence, "Dare."

"I dare you to..."

**Hey Gladers! Okay, so thank you everyone for all the favorites/followers! I hope you review! I also hope you like the chapter.**

**I decided to add truth or dare to the story because there are simply not enough truth or dare's for The Maze Runner. I also decided to add truth or dare because I didn't wanted some fun in here.**

**Can y'all please review what you thought of this chapter? This chapter is my favorite. Have an awesome day Gladers!**


	8. Chapter 7

"I dare you to . . . kiss Eliza." Alby and Minho's smirks get bigger meanwhile Newt and I are blushing. Newt takes a deep breath before facing me. We both lean in until I feel his soft lips connect with mine. I can hear Minho wolf-whistling at us, but I'm not paying attention to him. The only thing I'm paying attention to is Newt and this moment. This moment right here. "Hey lovebirds! Stop sucking faces and let's get back to the game!" Minho says. Of course it was him.

Newt and I both pull away for breath and rest our foreheads together. I can hear Minho groan at our continuation of being lovebirds. Newt says in a quiet voice so only I can hear, "I'm guessing you don't mind me asking if you'll be my girlfriend?"

I chuckle and I bring my lips to his again. I can hear Minho groan again, and Alby saying something about letting them be happy and such. I pull back, but let my lips brush against his. "And I'm guessing you don't mind me saying yes."

"Alright lovebirds! Y'all are dating now, so can we please get back to the shucking game? I can't wait till my dare. I mean I can't believe y'all haven't chosen me yet. Look at me." Minho then gestures to himself while raising an eyebrow.

Alby, Newt, and I all roll our eyes at his cockiness. "Anyways, it's your turn Newt," I say while looking at him. He nods then looks around the room for his victim.

"Minho truth or dare."

"Dare duh," Minho exclaims in a do-you-even-know-me-you-slinthead tone.

Newt thinks about it for a while before finally saying in his cute accent, "Okay, then I dare you to kiss shucking Gally on the bloody lips."

Minho's face looses all color while Alby, Newt, and I are laughing our shucking butts off. I've only been here for a short while, but I know Minho enough that he'll never back down on a shucking dare. Color finally returns to Minho's face. He gulps in fear as he tries to put on a brave face. "Alright. I'll do it."

Alby, Newt, and I smirk at his as he gets up with us following him. We stay a few feet away from him just incase Gally's down the, but he's not. We continue to follow Minho out of the Homestead on our search for Gally.

Out of the corner of my eyes I see Newt reach for my hand. I feel him squeeze my hand, so I do the same. I can feel his hot breath against my skin that makes me shiver as he whispers, "Where do you think Gally's at?"

I think about it for a while before it comes to me. "Gally should be with the Builders right? I remember hearing that he was the Keeper of the Builders."

"Your bloody right, but we don't have to tell Minho right away." He wiggles his eyebrows and I giggle at his response before telling Minho, "Minho, Gally should be with the builders." Minho glares at me for telling him while we set off towards Gally. This is gonna be great! I can't wait to see how Gally reacts.

It doesn't take long until we get to Gally. Minho looked disgusted the whole way here, always glaring at Newt every once in a while for making him do the shucking dare. Gally was just finishing with a board when we arrived. They were working on the kitchen right now for whatever reason. Minho gulped one last time before heading off towards Gally.

"Gally!"

Gally turned around before scowling at who it is. I don't think Gally's in a good mood today. "What do you want shuck face."

Minho gulped before smashing his lips with Gally's. Gally was shocked at first, but when he finally figured out what was going on he pushed Minho back while wiping his mouth with his hand.

The look on Minho's face was covered on disgust at what he was forced to do. "Just to be clear you will never shucking speak about that to shucking anyone. Also, it was a shucking dare."

"I agree that I will NEVER tell anyone." Gally glared at Minho one last time before turning away and going back to work.

Alby claps his hands together to get our attention. "Alright, I think we should stop the game. Plus y'all shanks need to get back to shucking work."

Newt, Minho, and I all nodded completely understanding. We all head our separate ways except Newt and I. Newt is supposed to show me where I work next.

"Alright, well if it were up to me you would work with me, but Alby has different plans. Your next job is to work with the med-jacks. When I go to the Gardens I'll be sure to check on Rose considering I work there most of the time." Newt takes my hand and guides me over to the med-jacks. He squeezes my hand along the way while kissing my cheek, making me blush.

I rest my head on his shoulder and his head rest on top of mine. All too soon we arrive at the Homestead. Newt opens the door for me, and I kiss his cheek in return. A goofy grin plasters on his face. I just chuckle at his smile and take his warm hand in mine.

He leads me over to the med-jacks, and after some convincing that I'll be fine, Newt finally goes to his job. I know that he's second in command, but he works in the gardens most of the time.

Clint, who I found out is the head med-jack, explains to me what med-jacks usually do. "Med-jacks usually take care of the wounded Gladers or the Gladers who have been stung by a Griever." He shivers at the memory of seeing a Glader getting stung. I wonder what they look like, the people who get stung. Oh well, I have a feeling I don't want to know. "So what am I gonna do?" I ask Clint.

He started walking away while motioning me to follow him. I am hesitant at first, but eventually decide to follow him. He leads me up the stairs, and to the room at the end of the hall. The room where I always hear the painful sounding screams. I've always wondered what happens to the poor boy, and now I'm gonna finally find out. My heart is already racing as fast as possible.

Clint opens the door and motions me inside. Once I do I immediately feel like I'm gonna puke. A boy about the same age as me looks deadly sick. Right now it looks like he's sleeping, and ivy can be spotted on his body alone with veins that are black. He's skinny from a lack of eating, and is deadly pale. Little scratches are found on both of his arms.

Clint must notice that I'm terrified because he puts his hand on the small of my back in a brotherly way. He lightly pushes me inside while saying, "It's okay, he's asleep right now. He can't hurt you."

I nod, letting him know that I understand, and I muster as much courage as I could find to go inside the room. After finally convincing myself to go inside, I take a step in the room.

**Hey Gladers! Okay, so I am so sorry for not updating! It's just that I have a lot of school work and when I get home I'm usually tired. Thank you everyone for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! Stay awesome!**


	9. Chapter 8

I walk inside the room with Clint beside me, his hand still on the small of my back to make sure I don't run away. I know that without him I would've run away scared, but that doesn't look like an option.

Clint leads me towards the bed. When we reach there he begins talking. "Okay, so all we're gonna shucking do is see how if the shank's better. Right now he's asleep so that shows some shucking improvement. He got stung right before you came. His name is Paul by the way."

I nod to let Clint know that I understand. I continue to look at the boy that got stung. His chest going up and down with each breath. Suddenly out of nowhere, he stops breathing. His chest stops going up and down. I stand there frozen with fear. I don't know what to do. Out of the corner of my eye I see Clint rush towards Paul. He puts his head on Paul's chest to see if he can hear a heart beat. I'm guessing he doesn't hear anything so he tries to give him mouth-to-mouth, but Paul remains dead.

All I can do is stare with fear and shock written all over my face. I just saw a Glader die. It could have been worse though. Clint looks at me with sadness written on his face. I look down at the wooden floor with sadness filling me. "He's dead, isn't he." I look up at Clint and see him nodding.

Another Glader gone. I wonder how many Gladers they have lost. Clint clears his throat and says, "We should tell Alby. He has to shucking know." I nod my head. "Okay." Clint and I walk side my side. He opens the door for me, so I nod my head in a thank you.

Clint and I walk side by side. "It's almost time for lunch."

I smile up at him. "That's good news because I am super hungry." Then my stomach grumbles on time to show that I'm hungry. Clint laughs as his stomach grumbles louder than mine. I find myself laughing along with him. Clint feels like my brother, but I'll probably never know if he was really my brother. The past doesn't matter though. The past was the old me. This is the new me, and that's all that matters.

"You know Newt really loves you. Even though the shank hasn't known you long I can tell he really loves you. And I know you feel the same." Clint has on a serious face. I can tell he means everything that he's saying. I can feel my cheeks heat up at what he said. He smirks at my reaction. "Your right, I do love Newt."

"Today Gally should come and get you to carve your name in the wall."

I raise an eyebrow at Clint. "Carve my name in the wall? What does that mean?"

"Every Greenie carves their name on one of the Maze walls. Every Glader has to do that."

"So it's like some sort of tradition."

"Exactly."

We make it down the stairs and out of the Homestead. We easily spot Alby talking to one of the Gladers by the Blood House. Clint and I walk towards Alby. When we get there Alby is finished talking with the Glader. I decide to let Clint do the talking since I don't know how to deliver this kind of news to someone. I barely arrived here.

"Alby, Paul died. He just stopped shucking breathing out of nowhere." Clint's voice is full of sadness, but the next moment he looks fine. I guess you learn to get over deaths quickly in the Glade, especially if your a med-jack.

Alby nods. "Since it's lunch right now, notify the Baggers after lunch." Clint nods in understanding, and we head off to lunch.

I see boys from all types of jobs heading towards the kitchen to eat. Even if I don't remember much about my old life, I know that Frypan is one of the best cooks ever.

In the crowd I see Newt giving Rose a piggy-back ride. Her laughter can be heard through the Glade as Newt pretends to drop her, but quickly picks her up again. I notice many of the Gladers watching them, and all of them are smiling. I find myself smiling along with them at the scene.

I jog up to them, slipping through Gladers along the way. Once I reach them I say, "Hello Rose and Newt."

Newt looks at me and immediately his already big smile gets impossibly bigger. Rose sees me and smiles, her tiny teeth showing. "Hello Eliza!"

"Hey Greenie," Newt says with his still huge grin on his face. I roll my eyes at being called 'Greenie' even though it doesn't bother me. Newt sets Rose down, and kisses me on the cheek with his soft lips, making me blush. Rose's nose wrinkles in disgust, but then she instantly giggles at my reaction.

I roll my eyes just as my stomach grumbles once again. "We better go cause I'm shucking hungry."

Newt laughs for some unknown reason, so I raise an eyebrow at him wondering what's going on in his head. "Sorry, it's just that it's always shucking funny to hear the Greenies' use the Glader's language for the first bloody time."

I roll my eyes, and Rose just giggles at hearing yet another word of the strange language. All three of us head towards the kitchen to get something to eat.

•**-•PAGE BREAK•-•**

I sit down with Chuck as I wait for Rose and Newt to get their food from the famous Frypan, who I finally met. He's sixteen and is pretty nice like most of the Gladers. "Hey Chuck."

He looks up at me and smiles brightly with his happy smile. "Hi Greenie!"

I chuckle at the name Chuckles called me, and return the smile. "Chuck what's your job?" I pick up my sandwich and take a big bite out of it. As soon as it enters my mouth I take another bite out of it. I've tasted Frypan's sandwiches before, but this one seems like the best food ever. It must be because I was so hungry.

"I'm a Slopper," he says before taking a huge bite out of his sandwich. I've heard of what Sloppers do. They are the ones who do the jobs no other Glader wants to do like picking up trash around the Glade.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Newt and Rose coming. They both have a plate each with one sandwich on them. Rose looks determined to carry the plate without help, although Newt looks ready to help her at any moment. I find it adorable.

Newt sits to my left, and Rose sits in front of him. "Hi Chuck, Hi Eliza," Rose says while waving at us excitingly. Chuck smiles at her. "Hi Rose and Newt," Chuck says back with as much excitement as Rose.

Newt and I chuckle at their excitement. Rose takes a small bite of her sandwich and her eyes light up immediately. "This is the best thing ever!" She exclaims while taking another small bite. Chuck, Newt, and I chuckle at her excitement for tasting the sandwich.

Newt's warm hand meets mine, and he gives it a little squeeze, so squeeze it back. For the rest of lunch we just chat a little before heading back to work, all of us heading our separate ways. I give Newt a goodbye kiss before heading off to my next job. The Baggers.

•**-•PAGE BREAK•-•**

Rose sits on the bed while I put her hair into a braid. I comb through her soft hair with my fingers before parting it into three sections. The Baggers, I learned, don't do much. All they do is bury the dead Gladers. I just watched them bury Paul and that's it. For the rest of the time I worked in the Gardens with Newt.

I remember Clint telling me that I'll have to carve my name in the wall. Gally came by while I was working in the Gardens, and told me I'll do it tomorrow. I saw the wall, various names of the Gladers. The lost Gladers' names crossed out.

I hum a song I don't remember as I begin to finish doing Rose's hair. "There. Now we better get to bed."

Rose crawls under the covers as I turn out the candle. I noticed that all the rooms had candles earlier. I crawl under the bed as Rose lays her head on my shoulder, then I fall asleep.

_I'm in a room standing up while organizing some papers, the words so blurry that I can't read them, but everything else is perfectly clear. There's a sign on the desk the says: Thomas. This must be Thomas's office thingy. Suddenly I feel blood running down the back of my neck._

_I immediately put my hand at the painful spot. I look at the wall and see a knife sticking out of the wall. I turn around to find none other than Ratman. His eyes look distant, like he's being controlled. He raises the knife, and runs at me._

I wake up with a gasp and my eyes looking around to see where I am. My eyes land on a sleeping Rose. I'm in the Glade. I carefully pry Rose off of me while trying not to wake her, and stand up. I walk to Newt's room. I open the door to find his eyes open and looking at me. "Bad dream?"

"Yes."

"Come here." He gestures for me to come, so I do. I get under the covers, and snuggle into him. He runs his fingers through my hair as he kisses my forehead. "I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you. You changed my life Eliza. I never wat to loose you."

I look up at him, and stare into his brown eyes. My lips meet his soft ones as I kiss him slowly. We pull away for air and rest our foreheads against each others. "We should go to sleep." I nod, and we do just that. Asleep in each others arms. Safe and sound.

**Hey Gladers! Okay, so thank you for all the reviews, followers, and favorites! Y'all are all awesome! I really hope you like the story! I try to update as soon as I can, but I have school and homework. Have and awesome day/night!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Have y'all heard about The Fever Code? OMG! I was literally squealing. Aren't y'all excited! Yay! For those who haven't heard of it search it up! It's the SECOND PREQUEL TO THE MAZE RUNNER! Anyway on to the story!**

For the rest of the night I don't have any more nightmares.

I wake up about the middle of the night to check up on Rose. I turn and see Newt fast asleep, snoring slightly. I smile at how cute and peaceful he looks. I place a soft kiss to his forehead and get up to check on Rose.

The hallway is darker then I remember, but I manage to find my way to were Rose is. I open the door quietly hoping I don't wake anyone up. I see her there still sleeping peacefully. I brush the hair away from her face, and place a kiss to her forehead. I light the candle just incase, the small light illuminating the room. I head back to Newt's room.

On the way there I hit my toe on a table, and let me just say it is painful. "Shuck," I whisper sharply to no one. I silently limp back to Newt's room. I open the door and quietly slip in. I notice Newt beginning to sit up, looking panicked, but once he see's me he immediately calms back down. "Where'd you go."

"I just went to go check up on Rose." I walk towards the bed just as Newt brings me down on the bed and brings me into big warm hug. I chuckle slightly. "Never leave without telling me first."

"I would've told you, but you looked so peaceful." He chuckles at the response I gave him. "We should go to bed."

"Good that." And so we do just that. We go to sleep wrapped in each others arms.

•**-•PAGE BREAK•-•**

I wake up to someone's arms wrapped around me, and the sunlight shining bright in my face. I hear the door open. "Hey Newt wake- ahhh!" Minho. I open my eyes to see Minho covering his eyes and stumbling backwards as if something got in his eye. I then look to see one of my tank-tops on the floor. Oh. Last night when I checked up on Rose a second time I put on another tank-top, but I decided against it and took it off, and the blankets are also to my chin.

I raise an eyebrow at Minho. "Are you okay Minho?" I sit up in the bed and once Minho sees that I have two tank-tops on, he blushes a bright red. I look over at Newt and see he's barely waking up. "What the shuck is going on?"

Minho opens his mouth to respond, but I beat him to it. "Nothing, but we better wake up." He looks between the two of us, his eyes filled with curiosity. "Okay?" Minho leaves the room, leaving Newt and I alone. "What the shuck really happened?" Newt asked.

I shake my head and let out a little chuckle. "Nothing." I kiss him on the cheek and I watch him smile. "Come on ya shank. We better get up."

"Getting used to the bloody Glader language I see."

I smile at him then get out of bed. I pick up the tank-top, put on my shoes, then head to my room while Newt gets dressed. I open the door to my room to find Rose still asleep. I put the black tank-top in a crate that came with all the supplies the day I came here. I blow out the candle, and shake Rose awake. "Rose come on. You have to wake up sweetie."

Rose's brown eyes meet mine. She yawns and stretches before getting up and out of the bed. "Can you fix my hair?"

I smile softly at her. "Of course."

She sits down on the bed after putting on her shoes. I take it out of it's braid and brush through it real quick with my fingers. I decide to put her hair in a fishtail braid. I don't remember ever learning it since I don't remember anything but my name. But it's like it engraved in me, like in some part of my mind I remember what to do. I find it strange. I finish the braid by tying a hair tie to hold it in place.

"There. Now let's go to breakfast."

And so Rose and I head off to breakfast.

We make our way out of the Homestead and to the kitchen. Tons of hungry boys rush to get some food before having to go off to their job. The walls are about to open, so the Runners are already there. Waiting to run to try and find a way out of this place. I wonder how long they've been trying to find a way out.

My brown and pink hair falls in front of my face as Rose drags me towards the kitchen. She's clearly eager to eat.

On our way there I see Newt talking to Alby. He catches my eye, so he smiles at me, which I return.

Rose and I make our way to the lunch line. There's not so many people since almost everybody already got their lunch. I let Rose in front of me since she is younger than me.

I'm about three-fourths to Frypan when suddenly I hear an unfamiliar voice whisper something in my ear. "Hey baby."

I turn around to see a Glader I've never noticed before. I glare at him, and I let out a deep growl. He chuckles. "How about you meet me in the shucking Deadheads. Nobody has to shucking know." He then winks at me which makes me explode.

I'm about to lash out at him, but I remember rule number two. Never hurt another Glader, but does that rule still count if he messed with me first? Well not messed, but more like flirted when I know he knows that I'm dating Newt. _Just ignore him Eliza_, I tell myself inside my head.

I take a deep breath and turn around. I move up a little in line, but the annoying Glader doesn't seem to go away. He then slaps my butt. I turn around angry, and just at that moment Alby and Newt come into the kitchen. I let out a low, but loud, growl. Ably and Newt hear this because they come over to us.

"What's going on over here? Eliza? Louis?" I hear Alby say. I'm pretty sure you can see the flames in my eyes.

"Oh nothing. Just telling her something." The Glader, Louis, says.

I scoff. "Just telling me something? Your just lucky I haven't ripped your throat out by now."

Apparently Chuck was in the kitchen and heard the whole thing because he tells Alby and Newt what happened. I say a quick thank you to Chuck which I get a nod in return. You could practically see fireballs coming out of Newt's eyes. If looks could kill, Louis would be dead in seconds.

Suddenly Alby gets Newt's arms and put them behind his back as Newt tries to get away. "I think he should be bloody punished!"

The scene that we're creating is causing attention from all the Gladers that are in the kitchen. They are clearly surprised at watching the second in command be mad at Louis. It must be surprising because I've heard that Newt is usually never mad.

Alby sighs. "We could have a shucking Gathering after breakfast. Louis hurry up and get your shucking breakfast."

Louis nods, fear showing in his eyes as he quickly goes to the front of the line and gets his breakfast.

**Hey Gladers! I hope y'all read my other new story **_**The Maze Runner Preferences. **_**The title explains it all. Thank you everyone for all the amazing reviews, favorites, and followers! Have an awesome day!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey Gladers! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Review and enjoy! I am gonna update less frequently because I have school, and homework, and I got into The Hunger Games. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and followers!**

I sit down at the same table I have been sitting at. With Chuck. Newt has never left my side since what happened a few minutes ago. Newt even begged Alby for me to work in the Gardens for the next few days. Of course he asked me first which I said yes. Newt just worried about be, and also jealous. If it were different, if a girl did that to him, I would be as jealous, too. Newt suddenly whispers in my ear, "Are you going to leave me?"

I look at him in his brown eyes for a long moment before chuckling. I kiss his cheek and whisper so only he can hear. "I love you Newt, never shucking forget that. Your stuck with me." I kiss him on the cheek.

That seems to reassure him, so he smiles at me then kisses me. "Hey lovebirds! Some of us are trying to shucking eat!" A voice that belongs to none other that Alby making Newt and I spring apart.

Newt and I roll our eyes. "Give us a bloody shucking break." Rose chuckles at our reaction.

Alby sits next to Chuck and begins eating his food. The ground starts to shake signaling that the huge doors are opening. That the Runners are going inside the Maze to find a way out.

I finally ask a question that's been on my mind for a long time. "Alby how long have y'all shucking been here?"

He looks like he's thinking about it."About two shucking years."

Chuck, Rose, and I look at him shocked. Two years. Two shucking years and they still haven't found a way out.

"Two years! That's like forever!" Rose exaggerates.

We all laugh, and Rose gets a smile on her face. "It's a long shucking time," Alby says.

Newt, Chuck, and I get up to go to our jobs. "Come on Rose. Your coming with us," Newt says to Rose.

Rose nods. "Bye Alby and Chuck."

Rose grabs on to Newt's hand, and we walk towards the Gardens.

I look around the Glade and notice for the first time it's beautiful. Small Butterflies fly gracefully around the Glade. The newly cut grass and weeds that managed to grow on the concrete. Multicolored flowers that grow among the buildings, and in the Gardens. The sunlight that doesn't look real shine's it's light down on the Glade. The only thing that bothers me is the smell.

We make it to the Gardens, and Rose sits next to the plants. As soon as Newt sees Zart he pits his arm around my waist, bring be closer to him. "Okay y'all shanks. Y'all are gonna pick the shucking plants before they go rotten," Zart explains.

Newt and I nod understanding completely. "Good that." Zart then goes to pick the plants. Newt and I head off to pick the tomatoes first resulting with Newt having to let go of my waist.

Newt and I work side by side picking the bright red tomatoes. "Are you gonna leave me?" He asks once again.

I sigh again. I kind of find it sweet, but I wish he would see that he's the only one for me. "Newt you are the only one for me." I kiss him on the cheek.

He smiles at me, and then brings his soft lips to mine. "Stop it Lovebirds! Get back to work." Zart yells at us. I can hear Rose giggling in the background, but we still continue to kiss. His soft lips continue to melt into mine, and it feels like we're the only two here. Until I feel someone hit the back of my head, and judging by the groan that came out of Newt's mouth he got hit , too.

I groan and look up to see the shucking person that hit me. Of course it's Zart. I roll my pink and brown eyes, and Newt and I get back to work.

•**-•PAGE BREAK•-•**

Finally, lunch comes. I sigh, and wipe my forehead. I get up with the help of Newt, say a quick thank you, then head off towards lunch with Newt and Rose. The closer I get I can smell delicious Cheeseburgers. All the Gladers come rushing towards the kitchen, desperate to get lunch to fill their monstrous stomachs.

We get in line and wait for our turn. After about three minutes I finally make it to Frypan. "Here ya go Eliza."

I smile at Frypan. "Thanks Frypan." He smiles back at me then says, "No problem. Now on ya go shank."

I let out a small chuckle before moving along. Rose was already at the usual table since she is the youngest out of all of us. Newt managed to catch up with me, so now we were walking side by side. "Hello Love." I look at him and smile, which he returns. I kiss him on the cheek. My life can't get any better than this.

We all sat down with the usual people, and eat with Minho and Alby getting into an argument. We all managed to eat our food quickly without throwing up. Suddenly the loud beeping noise signaling that an unexpected Greenie has come up.

Everyone rushes over to the Box, every single Glader abandoning their food and conversations to figure out what the shuck is happening. I hold on to Rose's tiny shoulder to make sure I don't lose her.

I can hear faint screaming coming from the Box. Alby and Newt open the huge doors and send the rope down. Words are said from the boys who can see inside. Newt and Alby quickly stick their heads in and out, and a couple Gladers help them pull the Greenie up. The Greenie lands on the ground with a thump. He stands up and looked around the Glade curiously. You can tell that he's scared, but more curious.

I finally get a good look at his face before gasping in shock. The hair, the eyes, the facial features. It's the boy from my memories. My apparently ex-boyfriend. Thomas.

Should I tell the Gladers? What if they don't believe me? But more importantly, is it a crime for not letting the Gladers know?

**So sorry for the short chapter! I'm trying to update as fast as I possibly can! Have a good night!**


	12. Chapter 11

I blink many times, unsure I'm seeing correctly. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Minho. He wasn't that far from the Glade, so he heard the alarm and came back. "Welcome to the Glade," Alby exclaims. Thomas looks around the Glade with curious eyes. "Greenie's gonna break his shucking neck checking out the new digs." A voice that sounds like Gally's, Keeper of the Builders. A few laughs from his gang echo throughout the Glade.

"Which Keeper he gonna get?" I hear. "I told ya shuck face, he's a klunk, so he'll be a Slopper no doubt about it," Gally said. Suddenly Thomas's brown eyes met mine, staring deep within my soul. I see his eyes spark with familiarity. "E-Eliza?" He stutters out.

Gasp go throughout the Glade as Thomas said my name. I wouldn't blame them. Even I let out a gasp of shock. He recognizes me. Then another thought went through my head. What will Newt think? I mean Thomas is my ex. Maybe if I don't tell anyone I'll be safe, but then he wouldn't trust me.

When Thomas said my name in front of every single shucking Glader, everyone looked at me, including Alby. Uh oh. I hear a Gathering coming. "Everyone get back to work, or else I'll cut break time in half! Eliza you come with me. Keepers we are having a gathering now." I leave Rose with Chuck, so I could go with to the gathering.

Everyone scurries to their job, and the ones who didn't get to finish eating take their sandwich with them. I walk towards Alby, and stand by his side. "Find Chuck. A we little fat lad, but a good friend once you get to know him. He has a little four year old girl with him," Newt says to Thomas.

Thomas nods, a million questions swimming in his brown eyes. He towards a tree to process the information, and have some time. All the Keepers and I go towards the room where the Gatherings are held, and we begin.

I sit down in a chair that's outside of the circle. All the Keepers look at me waiting for an explanation, especially Newt.

"Okay, so every since I got here I've been having strange dreams which I'm pretty sure are memories. Apparently Thomas is . . .," I trail off not wanting to admit it, or say it out loud.

"Thomas is what?" Alby asks. Everyone leans forward waiting to hear my answer.

I look down at my lap and finish. "Thomas is my ex-boyfriend."

A bunch of 'oo's' go around knowing that Newt and I are dating. I look up and see Minho and Alby have smirks on their faces for some reason. Newt looks shocked, hurt, and happy?

"Okay well I think that's about shucking it. Minho get back in the shucking Maze, and everyone else get back to work," Alby commands.

Every nods, well except Minho. He snorts, but gets back in the Maze. Everyone goes to their jobs. I can hear Ben scream which brings chills up my spine. I grab Newt's hand and lead his to the Deadheads. Along the way we pass Thomas, Chuck, and Rose. Newt glares at Thomas, and if looks could kill, he would be dead.

About halfway in the green forest, I stop. "Newt what's wrong?"

He sighs. Then he says something that breaks my heart to a million pieces. "Your going to leave me aren't you? For bloody Thomas." A tear rolls down his perfect face, which only breaks my heart impossibly shucking more.

I bring my lips to his. It's a soft, sweet kiss. I can feel him kissing back. I pull away and rest my forehead against his. "I'll never leave you. Your shucking stuck with me."

He chuckles then says, "Good that. I'm here for you. What happened with you and bloody Thomas was the past, and basically none of us shanks remember anything about our past's anyway. Your shucking stuck with me, and I'm stuck with you. And you must be bloody wondering why I was semi-happy. That was only shucking because you told the truth to me ya shank."

I smile brightly at him, which he returns. "Come on we better get back to work ya shank."

"Getting used to the Glader language?"

I chuckle. "Of course."

"Good that." We kiss one last time before heading to the Gardens.

When we do get there we see Zart tapping one foot impatiently. When he spots up he meets us half way before shaking his head, and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Where were y'all shanks? You know what? I have a feeling I don't wanna know." He shakes his head again before turning around, but stopping and turning around, again. "Y'all shanks pick the carrots. Their ready. Oh and Newt show Eliza what to do."

Newt and I nod before heading over to the carrots. Newt shows me what to do, every once in a while making our hands brush on purpose which always makes me blush.

I memorize what to do as Newt shows me. Pick, dust off, place. Pick, dust off, place. That's it. Easy.

My mind wanders back to Thomas. He didn't get the tour today because Alby didn't have time, and Thomas came late in the day. Usually Greenies come in the morning. Alby was also busy dealing with Ben, a Runner that got stung in the Maze, and made it back in time to get the serum.

We did that until dinner. All the Gladers got in line for dinner. Newt stood by my side basically the whole time because apparently he remembered about the incident with Louis and I.

We grabbed our Cheeseburger from Frypan, and made our way to the table we usually sit at. Thomas just so happened to befriend Chuck, so he also sat there. I sat in from of Thomas, and Newt sat in front of Chuck. Little Rose was sitting next to Thomas, and seemed to trust him. Newt glared at Thomas as a small warning to not mess with me. Thomas's brown eyes widen, and I swear he gulps in fear. Of course if I were him I would be scared, too. Newt's kind of scary when he's mad. Thankfully he doesn't get mad often.

Minho and the Runners came back already, and mapped already. I've been meaning to ask Minho to teach me how to fight, but I never seem to have the time. I'll ask him tonight.

Alby and Minho soon join us. We joke around with the other Gladers chatting in the background. Of course there's Ben's screams that continually happen about every five minute. I actually feel bad for Ben, the pain he's experiencing. It's called the Changing for a reason, I realized. Your not the same person after it. Your different. And I just hope I never have to experience the same thing.

Suddenly I feel someone kick me from under the table. I look up and see Thomas looking at me. Him and I lean forward, and he whispers so only I can hear. "I remember Eliza. I remember you. I remember that I was in love with you."

I look at him in shock. "What are y'all two bloody talkin about?" I hear a voice that could only be Newt's. I turn to my side and see Newt. Everyone at the table stopped all conversation and looked at us, waiting to see what will happen. This will not end well.

**Hey Gladers! I am so sorry for updating late. I am trying my hardest to update as soon as I can, but I'm still in school, and I have homework. I am also tired when I get home. THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWERS, AND FAVORITES! I hope y'all have an aMAZEing day!**


	13. Chapter 12

I look at Newt, then back at Thomas. I then say in a defense tone, "Yeah Thomas what were you talking about?"

I look at him with my eyebrows raised. I try to stifle a laugh at the look on his face when I said that. I guess I should have been with him instead of against, but oh well. "I was just telling Eliza that I remember her. That's it. I promise." Okay not exactly the truth, but I guess that's okay. He just better hope that Newt doesn't shucking find out.

Newt glares at Thomas before eating his Cheeseburger. Thomas gulps and continues eating as well. Everyone continues with their conversations. I notice Newt looking somewhat sad, so I kiss his cheek, and chuckle when he blushes. He's so cute when he blushes. I whisper in his ear, "I'm yours, and you are mine."

He looks at me with a huge grin plastered on his face. I can already tell he's about one hundred times happier, and we finally get back to eating.

•**-•PAGE BREAK•-•**

All the Gladers settle down for the night, each one chatting to their friends while getting ready for bed. I'm doing the same thing. I'm making the bed Rose and I share.

I look out the window and see the fake sun sinking lower into the sky. It combines the colors of red, orange, pink, and blue, looking beautiful. It doesn't take me long to realize that before I came here I loved nature. It's a beautiful thing that we must not take advantage of.

I see Thomas setting up for bed while talking to Chuckles. He notices me through the window, and smiles his toothy grin at me. I return the smile, and chuckle just slightly. I return to making the bed as Rose try's to do a braid. She insisted to let her try, and that she's got it from watching me carefully.

I finish the bed and turn to small adorable Rose who surprisingly managed to do a slightly messed up braid. She has her tongue stuck out in the corner of her small mouth in concentration. I find it impressive that Rose, a four or five year old, managed to do something that should be complex for her age. She is certainly smart for her age.

"The bed's ready. Good job doing the braid." I kiss the top of her hair while letting my hands lightly tough her braid. She smiles up at me with her eyes shining in happiness.

"Thank you." She says honestly.

I smile down at her. "Your welcome. Now come on, we have to go to bed."

I look out the window, and see how quickly night came.

I get in bed with Rose, and stare up at the ceiling. Then I finally let sleep take me.

•**-•PAGE BREAK•-•**

_I bring back the string, and let the arrow go. I watch as it hits the middle perfectly, splitting the arrow that was already there in half. I hear clapping behind me, so I turn around and see none other than Ratman. I glare at him as I let out a growl. "Ratman." I spit his name in disgust like it's poison in my mouth._

_He gets a huge smirk on his ugly Rat face. "Is that any way to talk to your elders Eliza?" He walks towards me, but I punch him in the face, hearing a satisfying crack from his nose._

_He stumbles back, and groans in pain. "You stupid little girl! You broke my nose!"_

_I roll my eyes, and glare at him. "You deserve it for killing my mom!" All I see is red as I come towards him. I'm about to punch him again, but he suddenly whips out a Launcher, and presses the trigger. I crumple to the ground in pain at the shock of electricity. I start to see only black, and my hearing fades, letting me only hear the hum of electricity. This continues for exactly five minutes before it finally stops, and I black out._

**Hello Gladers! I am super sorry for not updating! I got sick, and am still sick, not to mention tons of homework! Thank you everyone for all the reviews, followers, and favorites! Have an awesome day, and Thanksgiving!**


	14. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**Hey Gladers! This is not an update! Sorry! I am putting this story on hitus because I want to write out the rest of the story, and then I will be able to update faster and create longer chapters. I will try to take it off hitus as soon as I can! I hope every single one of you has an awesome day and week!**

**~divergentlover**


	15. Chapter 13

I woke up taking a sharp breath while looking around the room. Another horrible memory. Once I realize I'm in the same room as always with Rose next to me, I instantly calm down.

I take deep breaths to calm down, a d have to remind myself that I'm not with that monster known as Ratman. I just hope that I never have to see his hideous face again, but at least I know why his nose was twisted slightly to the right. I feel proud, but worried at the same time. Tons and tons of questions swarm in my head, giving me a slight headache, but not big enough to bother me.

_What if I see him again?_

_What will happen if I see him again?_

_Will he remember me?_

_Wait, of course he's gonna remember the person who permanently twisted his nose to the right._

I shake my head free of those thoughts. I won't and can't see Ratman again unless the Gladers and I get out of this place. Out of the Maze. Every night I seem to have memories about what happened before I entered the Glade, each memory different.

I look to my left to see a peaceful Rose sleeping soundly. Her messy braid turned messier the more she tossed and turned. Her mouth slightly hangs open, but no noise comes out of it. Only her silent breathing, plus the loud snores from the boys outside. I kiss her forehead, turn on the candle, and exit the room.

As I walk towards Newt's room I think about the dream. _Did that really happen? _My mind says yes, but my heart says no.

The old wood creaks underneath my feet with each step I take. The only sound, besides the snores that make it through the door.

I find myself in front of Newt's room. I take a deep breath, and open the door. I walk inside and close the door. I see a figure sit up, and asks me, "Did you have a nightmare?"

I walk towards him while saying, "Yes."

I lay next to him while letting my head rest on his chest. His arms wrap around me, bringing me closer to his chest. I hear his heartbeat which sounds like music to my ears. I never want to have to hear it stop, but I know that can never happen. Someday, even if it's way later on in life, it will stop. Just like that. And I won't be able to do anything about it.

I let those thoughts out of my head, and close my eyes. I look listen to Newt's heartbeat, and soothing voice as he quietly and softly sings a song he remembers. I find myself drifting off to sleep.

•**-•-•PAGE BREAK•-•-•**

I wake up to someone shaking me awake. "Eliza. Come on wake up." Newt.

I open my eyes to see Newt standing over me shaking me away. His long blond hair in his face.

"I'm up. I'm up." I smile at him before heading getting out the bed.

I yawn and brush through my hair with my fingers. "I'm gonna check up on Rose."

He nods. He opens the door for me. "Don't forget to come down to breakfast.

I nod. "Okay. See you."

I walk out of the room as go get Rose.

•**-•-•PAGE BREAK•-•-•**

I am working in the Gardens when suddenly a loud noise rings through the Glade. The sound that means the arrival of a new Glader.

**Hey Gladers! I've decided to take this story off hitus, but the chapters will be short. Sorry. Review and have an awesome day!**


	16. Chapter 14

_Two Greenies?_ My mind swirled with questions as I gave Newt a shocked glance. He too was in shock. The only time the Greenie has come before a month was with Rose.

Newt and I quickly run over towards the box. A mass of tired and sweaty boys quickly run towards the Box, the place that delivered us all in this place. I see Rose with Frypan, considering Frypan watched her today. Newt and Alby open the Box. Newt looks into the Box, and is immediately shocked. He looks back at us with a puzzled look on his face. "It's a girl."

Soon all the Gladers shout out different responses. A lot of them shouted stuff along the lines of when I first came here.

"That's not bloody all of it, I think she's dead," Newt continues immediately shutting everyone up with just those four words. The last remaining words of the Gladers echoed throughout the Glade.

"Well take get her out of the shucking Box!" Alby yells at the Gladers.

When no one moves towards the Box, Newt enters to lift the mysterious girl out. With the help of other Gladers, he sets the girl in the ground and officially get out of the horrid Box. Memories return of when I was the Greenie, when I was trapped in the horrid things with the only memory my name and mostly nature.

I quickly snap out of it so I won't miss anything. A couple of words were said in the little time I thought to myself. Out of nowhere the Greenie gasp and sits up, freaking everyone, including me, out. Some people take a step back.

I know one thing. The words I hear next are ones I never expected.

Her blue eyes are wide, her tar black hair in a tangled mess. "Everything's going to change." Her voice was hollow and haunted but clear. She fell back down with one arm in the air like she was just victorious with something. Her hand clutches around something, and I have to squint to see it's a piece of paper.

Newt removes it and as he reads it he looks shocked. Thomas comes up behind Newt to read it, and he too looks shocked.

"Well, what does it say shank?" Alby says.

Newt clears his throat and says in a loud voice, "She's the last one, ever."

Shock runs throughout the Glade. Seconds later everyone shouts their own comments about it.

I can't believe it. _'She's the last one, ever.'_ That sentence runs through my head over and over again. I'm in shock.

I go towards Newt and Thomas, who are still looking at the paper. I stand next to Thomas and read it over Newt's shoulder. There it is.

**She's the last one, ever.**

**I am so sorry this update took so long! It's just that I am in school, and I have work to do, including homework, to finish and learn before Christmas break comes. I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! Have a happy and safe night!**


	17. Chapter 15

The Greenie is now in the med jacks hands, but plenty of questions are still unanswered. Questions that no one can answer.

Right now I'm in the Deadheads leaning against the Maze wall. Doing nothing but thinking. I hear the rustle of tree branches being moved, and the sound of leaves on the ground being crushed. I look towards the sound and wait quietly for the person. "Hey." He finally comes into view and I see it's Thomas.

"Oh, hey Thomas." I smile at him, which he returns.

He sits next to me, also leaning against the Maze wall. "What are you doing here?" He asks me.

I shrug, not really knowing that answer either. "Just thinking I guess."

He chuckles lightly. " 'Just thinking I guess?' That's all I get?"

I playfully smirk at him. "Yes."

He chuckles. Suddenly his face turns serious, obviously about to say something important. "Uh-Um do you have d-dreams at ni-night? You know. . . a-about the p-past." He looks directly into my eyes, meaning every word. I can tell he's stuttering because he's nervous, but also because he doesn't want me to think of him as some weirdo that actually believes he has memories of the past.

I stare in his brown eyes that I could easily get lost in. "Yes, I do get dreams, or memories. You get them too, don't you?"

In his eyes I can see my brown and pink ones filled with curiosity, and not an ounce of fear or nervousness. He releases a breath he was holding. He smiles at me and answers genuinely, "Yes. I just didn't want you to see me as some crazy person."

"I would never think that."

Our faces are only inches apart. I'm afraid that he'll lean in and that our lips will meet. I'm with Newt, and I love him. Whatever Thomas and I had I'm the past was the past. We broke up for a reason, and I might not ever find out why. It must have been a good reason. There's a small part of me that want's to kiss him, but there's an even stronger part of me that says no.

We're sharing the same air. He leans in closer while I just stay where I am, too afraid what the consequences will be if we kiss. Then fortunately, we hear the rustle of leaves being crushed by someone's feet. We both turn in that directing to see a shadow near the trees.

"Who's there?" Thomas asks with curiosity in his voice. It's not that hard to know that Thomas is curious about this place. Alby told me that he could tell Thomas wanted to ask a lot of questions, like all the Greenies, but he didn't klunk his pants yet and cry like all the other Greenies. I remember Chuck telling be that he klunked his pants three times.

The shadow moves into the sunlight so we could finally see who he is. It's Ben. The Runner that got recently stung by a Griever, and is, or was, going through the Changing. His veins that can be seen pop out against his sickly pale skin; vines cover his arms and legs, but the thing that scares me the most is that crazed look in his eyes. It's obvious that he hasn't completely finished going through the Changing. If he hasn't though, then why did they let him out?

The sunlight reflects off of something shiny in his hand. When I finally get a good look my heart starts beating stop fast that I'm surprised it hasn't burst out of my chest yet. The object of a sharp knife. How did he even get his hands on one though?

"You did this Thomas," Ben says with that crazed look in his eyes. "You did this to everyone! You put us here!"

I slowly raise my hands in a calming motion to Ben, staring for him to calm down before one of us gets hurt. "Calm down Ben. Put the knife down," I say on a calming voice.

He shakes his head. He looks deadly right now. His head is slightly down while looking at us. The sunlight reflects off his sickly pale skin, and not to mention the knife that's sharp and shiny. "Get away from him Eliza. He's a monster!" Ben screams and runs towards Thomas.

"Thomas!" I shout. I push Thomas out of the way to prevent him from getting stabbed. "Eliza!" I hear Thomas shout. I scream loudly in pain as the knife enters my hip. Black dots appears in the corner of my eyes. It seems that the world is spinning. The knife didn't enter my hip that deep, I think. I fall on the ground. My head feels like it was used as a drum. I hear shouting, screaming I think. Most likely Thomas. And then I let my head fall on the ground.

***laughs evil laugh * Sorry for the cliffhanger. Next chapter I will try to make it as long as I can! It's just that winter break is about to begin, so that means only a week left of school! During the break I will try to update more. I want to start two new stories, but I want to completely write them out before posting them. I am also reading Mockingjay, and I am reading TMNT fanfic (2012).**

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews! And also for all the favorites and followers! Yall are all awesome! Have an amazing day and Christmas!**


	18. Chapter 16

My head hits the floor. My eyes still open, but I still see black dots dancing in my vision. I'm still alive. I see Thomas running towards Ben, managing to knock him to the ground. But Ben somehow gets on top of Thomas holding a knife to his neck. "Your bad Thomas. Your bad."

Thomas grunts and, using all his strength, he pushes Ben off of him. Ben grunted as he landed with a thump on the soft grass and crunching fallen leaves. Anger exploded in his eyes. He got up ready to attack again when all of us hear a familiar voice. "Stop right there Ben. Drop the knife."

I look at where the sound came from and see it's Alby. He has a bow and arrow in his hand and points it at Ben's skull. Of he releases it Ben will die in seconds. "Eliza hang on there,"Alby says shortly his voice laced with nervousness and worry. Most likely because he doesn't want me to die.

Ben shakes his head while saying,"No. Thomas is bad, He's bad, he's bad, he's bad. . .

Alby tries again in a warning tone. "Ben put the knife down." Ben looks at Thomas with anger and craziness with the sharp knife held up. Ben screams and runs towards Thomas, but falls to the ground with an arrow in his head. Surprisingly no blood spills out of the wound.

More black dots dance in my vision, making it hard for me to see. Someone picks me off, and sprint into the forest. I manage to see Thomas; he's carrying me. He leans down to whisper in my ear, "Hang on Eliza. Please hang on."

His voice is pleading. I look at his face and see it's mixed with worry and guilt. He shouldn't be guilty. He didn't do anything. Ben did.

It's hard to see and hear, but I can tell Thomas made it out of the Deadheads. _I wonder how they got the name Deadheads. Oh, wait, I know the answer._

I hear someone shouting, but I don't know who. Without warning, I fall unconscious in Thomas's arms.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

I feel scorching pain on my hip. Like I've been stabbed a thousand times even though it was only once. I try to wake up, but instead I get another memory.

_I'm crying- no not crying, sobbing. Fresh tears spill down my face, drip down my chin, and to the rocky street. Not far from me are two people. I'm staring right at them as I sob._

_I'm experiencing the memory from exactly mine, or the younger me's, eyes. I can tell I'm young, about nine years old. I have no idea where I'm at though. My mind is confused at to why I'm crying. Then I see the two people clearly._

_The two people are older, maybe in their late thirty's to early forty's. One's a man, and the other one's a woman. The woman has long wavy hair and pale skin. The man has messy short brown hair, and medium skin. Blood pours through a wound on both of their stomachs, staining their dirty clothes. They look familiar, I just can't place their names. Then it hits me. Those are my parents._

_In my peripheral vision I see a boy. He turns my head so I look directly in his eyes. When I fully see him. He looks younger, about nine. His blonde hair is up to his ears. I recognize him immediately. It's Newt._

_"Come on, we have to go to your brother." His face shows deep sadness. Like he just lost someone._

_"Where's your sister?" _Newt had a sister?

_His face shows sadness which tells me something bad happened. He chokes out, "She didn't make it."_

_I give him a friendly hug, meant to cheer him up or at least let him know I'm here for him. "I'm here for you."_

Then the memory fades away, and I find myself waking up. My eyes pop open only to close again at the bright light. I groan and this time slowly open my eyes. I hear movement beside me, and turn my head to see Newt sitting on a chair waking up. When his eyes meet mine his whole face lights up with happiness.

"Eliza! Your awake!" He hugs me tightly, and I hug back. It comes to the point where I can't breathe so I manage to get out, "Can't breathe."

He immediately let's go and says in a worried tone, "I'm sorry. Are you hurt?"

I roll my eyes at the question. "No I'm perfectly fine. I just got stabbed and now my hip feels like it's on fire," I sarcastically say.

He rolls his eyes at my answer, the bright sunlight shining on his face. I finally ask a question that's been on my mind. "How long was I out?"

"A couple of hours. It turns out Ben was alive, so we're gonna Banish the shank."

I open my mouth to ask what he means by 'Banish', but he answers it before I can even say a word. "A Banishment is where we put ya in the bloody Maze right when the doors are closing."

I close my mouth and I'm sure I pale a little, but I quickly get over it. "How many times have y'all had to Banish someone?"

"Only two times. Not that many."

"Was Alby always the leader?" I've been wanting to know the answer. I've heard from Chuck that Alby wasn't always the leader.

"No. When Chuckie was the Greenie our leader, Nick, died while going down the Box. Poor shank got cut right in half. He's buried in the Deadheads along with the other Gladers that died."

"Oh. . . I'm sorry for asking." My voice is filled with regret.

Newt looks directly into my pink and brown eyes. He brushes a piece of hair behind my ear, and rests his hand on my cheek. I lean my head onto his hand. "Don't be sorry," he softly says in his accent.

Both of us hear the door open. We turn our heads to see Minho standing in the doorway. He blinks repeatedly before saying, "I'm gonna go . . ." He walks backwards very slowly making Newt and I laugh. "You can bloody stay Minho."

"Oh good 'cause I didn't shucking feel like falling through the stairs." He stands by the bed, and leans against the wall. By now Newt and I have gotten back into our original positions, meaning I'm laying down again.

"Wait what time is it?" I ask. Since Minho's here it has to be morning still.

Minho looks at his watch and answers, About 6am. Shucking walls don't open till 7am."

**Hey Gladers! I know, bad way to end the chapter, but I wanted to get the chapter out. I want to thank:**

**Mazerunnerlover2002**

**Krisicake**

**EnoraDixon**

**Thank you for the reviews! And to everyone else who has favorite/follows/reviews! They mean a lot to me! I can't believe I have 17,630 views on the story! Thank you everyone! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, etc. Have an awesome day!**


End file.
